


Not in the slightest

by Madame_Klancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post (?) about drunk Keith thinking he's having a talk with Shiro about how much he loves Lance, but it's actually Lance he's talking to.





	Not in the slightest

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tumblr post and a fanart about this and wanted to write my own version. Hope you like it. :)

“Hey, Shiro.” Keith pulled on Shiro’s skin tight black top to drag him close to his face so that they could whisper without anyone listening in on them while sitting around the long table.

 

“Hmm, Keith? Sup?” Shiro asked, his perfect cat-eye bouncing when he fluttered his lids Keith’s way, wearing a knowing look when he caught Keith’s confused one.

 

Keith pointed indiscreetly to Lance who was nursing a hot cup of tea on the other side of the table, arguing with Pidge as usual. Keith held Shiro’s gaze to say, “Why has Lance been looking all weird at me this morning? His voice even sounded like he breathed in a helium balloon whenever I said good morning to him.” Keith huffed out, looking all annoyed at the bronze boy who was now looking back at Keith with a new troubled look.

 

Shiro could only smirk, quirking a white brow dragging his perfect cat-eye up into a devastatingly beautiful arch. He slinged a muscled arm around his kid brother to gawk at Lance before he said all chippery, “You don’t remember anything from last night, do you Keith?” Shiro started shaking Keith in the crook of his heavy body, teasing him to the max.

 

“Remember what? We all went out to celebrate our win yesterday. I had some food, a couple drinks. I remember talking with you about something, then…” Keith went quiet, trying to recollect his memory from the previous night.

 

He remembered that they all landed on Altea to finally celebrate a win against the enormous Galra ship that had threatened them. It was all easy peasy with the help of the Blades on their side and his mother leading them all to victory. King Alfor had personally invited the paladins, along with the Blades for a celebratory feast to commemorate their win.

 

Keith remembered how much food there was, and how many different people and other species decided to show up for the party. But, all Keith could think about that evening was how good Lance looked in Altean evening wear. He knew they had to dress up nicely, and the King had a wardrobe at the ready for every paladin to outfit for the night to indulge and enjoy themselves before a new war would be brought upon them.

 

Blue was a color created for his Cuban friend, rival, and fellow paladin whom he had been deeply in love with for the past year or so. But, never would he choose to do anything about it. Instead, he chose to pine over the beautiful, goofy, dimwitted boy from afar while piloting the Black lion. His jealousy would always cause a heated commotion in his gut whenever they went out on missions and Lance would flirt with half the planet. Keith never knew why he hadn’t ever confessed to Lance McClain, but he felt it was the right decision, being paladins and all. Not only that, Lance was too obsessed with their rivalry to even catch on to Keith even having a crush on him. The boy was unfortunately way too oblivious for his own good.

 

It was all coming back to him now. He had put on the red evening wear the King had left for him in the castle. He wanted to show off his new garments to Lance, but was too stunned to even walk close to him when he caught the bronze boy wearing his own ocean blue garments, looking ridiculousy handsome. His heart had almost fallen out of his chest and placed itself on a silver platter for him. What he rather decided to do that night was find Shiro and drink his pining sorrows for the handsome boy away. And that was exactly what he did, was so he thought.

 

Memories kept on spilling in Keith’s brain as he tried to remember the evening of drinks and chatting, and a certain dingus he never was able to pull out of his heart. His mother had found him that night to ask how he felt about winning this round against the Galra, but he was too focused on looking at Lance flirt with Romelle and Allura to even answer his own mother. Krolia had only smirked at her son when she noticed where his gaze had been planted for the evening and left him without another single word.

 

Without noticing his mother had left him without a trace, Keith had found the table with drinks. A faint tingle had prickled his fingertips when he took in the large variety of drinks to choose from. He had absolutely no idea what kind of drink he picked from the long table, but it was pink, and bubbly. Hopefully, it had tasted good, because Keith remembered he had drunk a lot of them. A lot.

 

Still heartbroken, and still pining for the bronze boy, he searched to find his brother for some comforting words of encouragement to forget about the dumb one. Shiro had known from the moment Keith started having feelings for Lance that he liked him. He had waltzed up to his little brother that day and smiled, saying, _I know and you tell him whenever you feel like it's the right time_. After that, Keith still hadn’t found the right time, almost a whole year later.

 

Feeling the bubbles kicking into his bloodstream, he felt his body swaying side to side as he made his way over to a figure who looked like it could be his brother. The figure was sitting by himself out on the porch looking at the beautiful double moonlights painting the night sky in pinky tones, like his drink Keith had suddenly thought making his way out to the porch.

 

He downed the rest of the pink drink he managed to snag on his way to the figure, then wiped his wet mouth releasing an exasperated breath of defeat. Surprise had found his numb face when he felt how warm the air was on Altea. During that thought, he planted himself on the seat next to his brother, knowing that he had a lot feelings that needed to be poured out before he did anything stupid.

 

“Keith, hey...you okay?” Keith heard besides him but couldn’t make out the voice as his ears felt like they had been stuffed with cotton, his face still feeling numb and body swaying gently on its own.

 

He let out a new irritated guttural breath, stretching his whole upper body before going slack, resting his elbows on his knees, “I’m beat. I...I just can’t take it looking at the doofus looking so good tonight and I can’t even man up to tell him how much I love him. It all effing blows.” Keith sounded sad, defeated, tired.

 

Keith steered his dark gaze to look up at whom he assumed was his big brother. The pink drinks certainly made a number on his body because Shiro was looking pretty tan tonight, thought Keith, but all he did was smile drunkenly at his brother, “Did you get a tan, Shiro?” He mumbled, but the words came out all slurred.

 

“Keith, who are you talking about? Are you in love with someone!?” The voice Keith heard when he looked down at the ground sounded awfully familiar, but Keith was more focused on how Shiro had forgotten that Keith loved Lance.

 

“Seriously, Shiro. He has like no idea I love him...not in the slightest. I don’t know if I can take it anymore. Red was able to lure him in, maybe I can too?” Keith continued his tangent, forgetting about Shiro’s question of who he was in love with. Keith knew Shiro knew about his crush, it was ridiculous that he could forget this after so long.

 

“Keith! What the hell are you on about? How drunk are you?” Keith felt two hands on his shoulders, shaking him back to reality, but those pink drinks had done its magic on Keith, he just couldn’t shut up.

 

“Not only does he look handsome as hell tonight, he’s been flirting with Allura and Romelle...he should be flirting with me. What the hell do those two have that I don’t. I’m a catch, I pilot the Black lion for god’s sake. I’m the leader! And the leader should have Lance McClain!” He was shouting now, but it became quickly muffled when he felt a large hand covering his mouth.

 

What planet did Shiro visit to get so tan was what Keith was thinking about at the time taking in the tan of Shiro's hand, ignoring the sudden shaking and confused chatter behind him. Shiro was obviously no help tonight, so Keith had decided to go find someone else to help him on his case.

 

Keith’s spoon fell out of his hand when his memory finally returned to his mind. The figure who sat outside on the porch last night wasn’t Shiro, no it was not. Keith’s dark eyes grew larger than the whole planet when he took in Lance’s stare now. He could remember everything as clear as day now. How tan Shiro had gotten, the large, warm hand that landed on his mouth after his pleaded confession of loving Lance and asking for help. No, it wasn’t Shiro who was sitting next to him.

 

“I….uhhh...excuse me.” Keith sling shotted out of his seat to find his room to scream in a pillow for a thousands years in embarrassment.

 

His bed felt like a torture chamber when he fell on top of it trying to erase the awful memory of being drunk in front of Lance. How could he not have known it was Lance he was talking to last night. It was obvious now that Shiro wasn’t the one who sat outside on the porch. Keith had even wondered why he looked so different and how he had forgotten about his huge crush on the dimwitted boy.

 

“Hey, Keith….” Lance came into the room, the corner of his lip quirking up softly.

 

Keith groaned when he heard Lance’s voice, finding a new pillow to suffocate under, “Go away, Lance.” He ordered with a low threatening voice.

 

A weight landed on the edge of his bed, then he felt a hand resting between his shoulder blades, “Can we talk? Please?” Lance sounded sincere, calmer than usual, serious.

 

Keith was thinking that if he just suffocated now, Lance would go away. Or, if he kept hidden under the pillow he wouldn’t find him. Now he felt as dumb as Lance, as dumb as the amazing sharpshooter he fell in love with. Better to get it over with, he thought, throwing the first pillow on the floor, then the second one in Lance’s face.

 

Lance was sitting with his hands folded in his lap, wearing his usual blue jeans, white and blue baseball shirt and green hooded jacket. Typical Lance, sitting right next to me, Keith thought. He wouldn’t have him any other way, perfect, he was perfect in every way possible.

 

When he sat in the same position as Lance next to him on his bed, Lance made a wide grin looking at Keith, the blue in his irises drowning him, “Your hair, Mullet.” Lance laughed, trying to calm down his assuming disheveled hair from hiding under his pillow.

 

Keith laughed at the touch of Lance’s hands in his hair, calming the storm in his heart. The room was quiet, only hearing the breathing of two boys. One deeply in love with the other, “So…” Keith started, not exactly sure where to go with this conversation. All he could feel was dread. 

 

“So, you love me.” Lance smiled to his hands, his blue eyes tracing the room, avoiding Keith’s gaze.

 

Keith waited until Lance landed his blue eyes on his gray ones until he said, “Yes. Very much so.” He smiled, daring a pale gloved hand to rest on top of Lance’s folded ones.

 

Lance unfolded his hands to grab the one Keith landed on his, entwining their fingers like a braid, “That’s nice.” He whispered, a dust of pink finding his cheeks.

 

“That’s nice!?” Keith mocked, pulling his hand out of Lance’s, “I pour my feelings out to you yesterday, and all I get in return is, _that’s nice_!” Keith exclaimed loudly. Jesus, this was just like that time he cradled Lance in his arms and he refused to remember it. Keith felt aggravated, tired and angry at him.  

 

But, what was he hoping for? For him to love him back? He knew he never was supposed to confess to him, which he didn’t if you think about who Keith thought he was talking to. Before he could keep on shouting, Lance cupped his rage filled cheeks, looking intently at him before he kissed him.

 

Keith had forgotten why he was mad, because the lips pressed firmly against his own belonged to Lance. Lance was kissing him, and quite passionately, too. Their hands had found their way in their hair, then their necks, then down to their bodies. Limbs here, mouths there. It was everything Keith could have imagined and more. Fire was raging all over his body at the taste of the bronze boy he loved, and when they finally released for air, Lance giggled.

 

“Now that was nice.” Lance mocked Keith, both boys lying soundly wrapped into each other on Keith’s bed. Their clothes shed, eyes focused on each other like they were trying to win a staring contest.

 

Lance kissed Keith one more time before he said, “You deserved that, Mullet. You kept this a secret from me and when you finally confessed, it was because you were drunk enough to think I was Shiro! Now who’s the dumb one, dumb one.” He laughed, cradling Keith in his arms as the big spoon.

 

Keith only smiled, feeling all the happiness in the galaxy finding every blood cell in his body, “If I had known this would happen, I’d tell you a long time ago, Lance. Don’t be mad at me. You scare the hell out of me. You’re amazing at everything, and me being hopelessly in love with you would have been a hindrance. It just felt right, not telling you.”

 

“It was dumb, that’s what it was. I’ve been sending signals to you for like the past year, Mullet!” Lance kissed the nape of Keith’s neck.

 

Keith turned around, pressing his lips softly against Lance’s when he says, “I am the dumb one. I love you, Lance McClain.”

 

“How can I stay mad at you, Mullet? Let’s just agree that we’re both the dumb one. I love you, too, Keith Kogane.”

 

“Deal.” Keith closed his eyes, taking in the scent of his friend, rival, fellow paladin and now boyfriend.

 

“Hey, what was in that pink drink? Maybe Allura can confess to me next time?” Lance joked, but made a loud groan when Keith jabbed his elbow in his new boyfriend’s gut.

 

“I deserved that.”


End file.
